The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of controlling power of an electric motor car provided with a plurality of motors and driven in accordance with travel patterns of various sorts.
When traveling on roads, the ordinary automotive vehicle is driven in accordance with various travel patterns according to the various traffic conditions or other. The electric motor car driven by electric motors is also driven in the same way as above, with the result that the power required to drive the motor car varies or fluctuates greatly according to the travel conditions. On the other hand, in general the general electric motor can be driven at its maximum efficiency under predetermined is operating conditions. Accordingly, when a single motor is mounted on an electric car in order that the required maximum power can be obtained, there exists a problem in that the motor size inevitably increases and further the motor is operated under low efficiency conditions on almost all occasions. To overcome this problem, although a plurality of motors are mounted on the electric motor car, the way of sharing the power required for travel to a plurality of motors, respectively is an important problem to be solved.